Goosebumps,Watermelon, and Little Things Like That
by Rei10
Summary: OMWF fic. Will and Tara are in an off campus park at night, bursting into song during a moment of intense smoochies. Rated for safety cuz the smoochies get pretty damn intense, i'm talking about to rip your clothes off intense.


Disclaimer: Okay, do we really have to go through this? I don't own BtVS if I did, I wouldn't have angered tons of fans by killing Tara (big mistake Boss Joss Man.) Blessed be- Amber Benson, Joss, the Grr Argh monster, and whoever the hell else.  
  
Warnings: Smoochies, much 'Coffee, kisses, and gay love' (damn I wish I could have coined that phrase)  
  
Spoilers: The whole reason this happened is described in Once More With Feeling. The fic doesn't spoil OMWF, it doesn't tell why they're singing. It just mentions that they are. That was confusing, so skip it and just read the damn fic.  
  
Song- Where to Begin by Bowling for Soup  
  
Synopsis- uhhhhh, its just fluffy/sexy smoochies. Tara's POV as she remembers the night 'it all began.'  
  
Sail away, sail away with me  
I don't have a ship  
But we could get one easily  
Drift away, drift away with me  
On the raft we'll make of memories  
In an ocean we can call forever more  
  
We had lay together under the stars as we sang the pop-punk song to each other. We didn't mind that something was wrong, that something was causing everyone in Sunnydale to break into song, we just made the best of it. So we lie and sung through the night, and this is the story:  
  
I ran a hand through her 'extra flamey' red hair and kissed her forehead while she traced a finger down to my chin. Her lips replaced her finger, pecking up and down my jaw and cheeks. She began to sing, softly at first, but quickly gaining confidence in her beautiful voice.  
  
I want to find  
Piece of your mind  
I want to see  
Your make believe  
I don't want to try so hard  
I make it hard for you to breathe  
  
Her breath tickled my neck as she sung into it, pausing every now-and-then to place a feather-light kiss on my pale skin. It was dark, very few people were out that night; everyone was afraid of starting to sing uncontrollably. There were a few guys playing cards on a bench and a couple people walking pets. Willow whispered inaudibly against my shoulder and let her lips run up my neck, I don't think she cared if anyone saw them lying in the grass. I know I didn't.  
  
Jump into the ocean  
Living on a notion  
If you're caught up in the motion  
Back track and do it again  
And if you make it up  
I could never get enough  
Me and you together  
But you've gotta tell me where to begin  
  
Her glossy lips sang into my ear, nibbling on the lobe between lines. Her hand found the hem of my tee shirt and pulled it up a bit. Willow's traveling hand rested on my stomach, trailing circles around my belly button. The hand was cold and the contact sent shivers up my spine, leaving my body with an uncountable number of Goosebumps. Cold Willowfingers continued to explore my stomach and ribs, tracing intricate patterns. She moved down and I soon felt Willowlips running along the edge of my jeans, leaving watermelon flavored lip-gloss kiss marks everywhere she could touch. I pulled her glossed lips up to my face so I could taste them. Watermelon, it was such the perfect flavor for her. It was sweet and innocent, but still fun and perky. We had been so wrapped up in us that we hadn't noticed the time. It was almost daybreak. Our passion flamed, biting each others lips and tongues, encasing out mouths and battling for control. The only reason I ever broke that kiss was because it was my turn to express my love in song.  
  
Break away, break away from me  
No forget that, just sit here and look at me  
Summer's day  
Summer everyday  
And we watch the sunset come back up  
And somehow know it never goes back down  
I've been saving up to buy more time with you  
You've been living it up with someone else  
Ant that's okay with me  
Because I know it and you know it too  
  
Just as I sang the words, the sun came up. Willowhand ran down Taraleg. Taratongue caressed Willowlips. And we simultaneously stopped to watch the sunrise. Willow leaned over to my ear and began to sing, about halfway through I joined in.  
  
Jump into the ocean  
Living on a notion  
If you're caught up in the motion  
Back track and do it again  
And if you make it up  
I could never get enough  
Me and you together  
But you've gotta tell me where to begin.  
  
We crawled up in each other's arms, scoffed at whoever saw, and hummed the tune of our love forever more. And that's where it began. 


End file.
